


John Winchester/Illyria 'Verse - Introduction

by Zanne



Series: John Winchester/Illyria 'verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to the John/Illyria 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Winchester/Illyria 'Verse - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 2/11/07

So, you see, there was this Demon-God...a God-King if you will. It was a tough guy...er, it...who pretty much ran things in this part of the world before these pesky little things called humans got all uppity and forced their way into dominance. By this time, the poor Demon-God...let's call it Illyria...was defeated in battle and stored away in the big otherworldly ziploc for Baddies called the Deeper Well.

The place just wasn't happenin'. No one to talk to, things got kind of dull. Knowing in advance what a snooze fest it would be, Illyria arranged to have itself reborn...remade...whatever...kind of like Steve Austin in _The Six Million Dollar Man_. But instead of a bionic eye and other cool gadgets, what did Illyria get? A second-hand fixer-upper by the name of Fred. Illyria went to work, all do-it-yourself minded, and restructured Fred into a suitable living space for a one-time Demon-God - with a new coat of blue paint and some red leather upholstery, it had a nice place to crash.

Fred's associates didn't view it quite so kindly. They did what they could to evict Illyria, but found that they were stuck with her. Everything's peachy keen now, right?

Nah...these new associates of Illyria's, they liked to stir things up, cause trouble. They decided to take on the biggest, baddest gang in town and got their collective asses kicked. Illyria, being the indestructible, immortal awesome bit of work she was, found a place to crash in Hell to wait things out till her pass out of dimensional detention showed up.

This is where John comes in. Heard of him? John Winchester - nice guy, family man, used to be a Marine. Had a pretty wife named Mary and two sons who would grow up to be the hottest things on two legs...or four, I guess.

But ya know? Just when things are going well, a Demon (not Illyria, cause...please, it's got better things to do) shows up and barbecues his wife on the ceiling, traumatizing the tot-lets and making him go on a crusade to kill every damn evil thing he could find.

Of course, being the family-oriented type of guy he is, he doesn't just foist the kid and the useless baby...let's call these two Dean and Sam...off on relatives. Oh, no! He trains them to be bad-ass monster killers just like their awesome Daddy.

Let's face it. Kids can be brats. They want to run off, do their own thing. So little useless Sammy grows up tall as a sequoia and runs off to Stanford - loser - leaving Daddy and Dean behind to fight the good fight.

Well, a lot of stuff happens - John gets lost, Dean seeks Sam to seek Dad and it's like a big game of Battleship with all the coordinates, but none of the cute sailor hats. These three, being the Trinity of Coolness they are, find not only each other, but the Demon (again, not Illyria) who started it all and a way to kill it. Awesome, right? Let's go get some beer!

OK, not so awesome. The Demon kicks their collective asses (notice a theme?) and manages to run them over with a huge honkin' semi, crushing their poor little Metallicar into a modern art sculpture. The semi also manages to crush poor Dean, who is about to give up the ghost - literally - and wend his way to the Pearly Gates to say hi to Mom when John offers the Demon the deal of a lifetime - his lifetime, to be exact.

Yep, John trades not only his life and soul, but the only weapon that can kill the Demon for Dean's life. Nice Dad, huh?

So John's in Hell where Illyria's renting a room....

I'll bet you can't guess what happens next.  



End file.
